the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 March 2019
23:54-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:07-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:07-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:11-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:11-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:17-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:22-22 Hi. 00:23-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:23-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:23-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:24-03 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 00:24-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:26-34 Welcome. 00:30-57 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:31-42 o/ 00:32-08 Welcome. 00:32-25 https://www.wikia.com/Special:Contributions/Pixel33243545657 00:32-25 Someone remind me to keep watch on this thing. 00:33-49 What is that? 00:33-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:34-04 Could be a baddie. 00:34-06 hmph 00:34-39 Hmph to you, TG. 00:35-03 An A**** baddie....... 00:36-05 Someone give me song suggestions too.... 00:36-09 Let us hear CMF's taste in music. 00:37-16 Theme songs. :p 00:37-50 Tell me. 00:38-17 Theme songs, movie songs... 00:38-25 Kk. 00:38-33 Tell me at once, Qst. 00:40-18 Jr Meme must reply. 00:42-41 To what? 00:43-15 http://prntscr.com/mwkthk 00:46-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:46-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:46-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:47-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:47-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:47-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:48-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:49-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:52-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:52-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:54-15 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:54-20 Welcome, Professor Hartington. 00:54-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:54-31 Surprise mothertruckers 00:54-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:54-39 Lol. 00:56-27 EarthlingnAkumi LOOK 00:56-28 At once. 00:57-50 McBean 00:58-56 New Bob 00:59-23 No need to look now, ya- Nvm. 01:00-38 Immediately listen to HELP by PINK GUY, tkf 01:01-20 No. 01:01-37 Immediately do so 01:01-50 Or i ban you from my Christian Minecraft Server 01:02-13 Someone must DM me on Discord at once, just to make sure it is working.... 01:02-49 I DM you wit pink guy 01:02-57 Sure. 01:03-25 what 01:03-57 Seems Discord added a captcha to their login 01:04-04 Oh great 01:04-09 Now it asked me to check my email 01:04-17 Annoying. 01:04-45 Indecipherable 01:05-06 It is working, ye. 01:05-26 It only does the captcha when it detects a new login location 01:05-32 wtf 01:05-32 http://prntscr.com/mwkzln 01:05-38 I haven't checked Discord in like a week 01:05-41 Got that DM 01:05-45 Send us pics of hot girls immediately, tkf or qst 01:05-49 Good ol' Endy. 01:06-39 No 01:06-42 I'm dying inside and all i see are demons 01:06-51 --pink guy 01:06-51 Just looked at an annoying screenshot of you 01:06-56 Saying something inappropriate 01:07-05 Link immediately 01:07-13 Link at once. 01:08-02 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheKorraFanatic/WAM_Log WHEN did I make this, wtf! 01:08-18 I have a gf now omg 01:08-23 5 minutes ago apparently 01:09-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:09-42 Disgraceful. 01:10-04 I aunt use no WAM log 01:10-05 \o 01:10-09 Aint* 01:10-11 Fuck! 01:10-14 \o 01:10-49 Hehehe 01:11-05 \o 01:11-09 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 01:11-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:11-14 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:11-22 Pink Guy > Kpop 01:11-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:11-33 Kpop > TG > Everything else. 01:11-51 I'm below Kpop ; - ; 01:11-57 . 01:12-03 ; - ; 01:12-05 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:12-18 German Empire > Third Reich > Current Germany 01:12-21 Also, babe, why do you even have RailWAM installed globally 01:12-23 You love her, don't you? Platonically, of course. 01:12-28 Don't forget the HRE, Hartington. 01:12-29 ^ 01:12-38 Sure, Ferry 01:12-53 Obv, Baby. 01:13-01 Because I like to see the WAM scores of wikis. 01:13-07 Tg is a big babby 01:13-29 Hmph. 01:13-30 You love her of course, 01:13-35 like a lil' sister. 01:13-40 Purely in a friendly sort of way. 01:14-00 ^ 01:14-05 Incorrect. 01:14-41 I rememba when tkf showed his face to some rando aka madiyu_u 01:14-54 Incorrect. 01:14-57 JFL at that (soy) foid worship 01:15-05 Also, wtf. That u_u at the end reminds me of Furude. 01:15-14 True, sf 01:17-36 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 01:19-05 https://dev.fandom.com/wiki/RailWAM Wtf. 01:19-08 This page is huge. 01:19-23 Hmph. 01:21-20 Wow. 01:21-23 Overdramatic. 01:21-36 Whomst. 01:21-51 But I would assume ivery/i descriptive. 01:22-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:23-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:23-39 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 01:23-40 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 01:25-15 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:26-44 \o 01:26-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:27-11 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:33-51 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:33-59 Whom 01:34-01 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:34-04 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:34-54 Egg 01:36-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:36-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:37-34 Huh? 01:40-28 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:40-30 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:41-00 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:41-02 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:41-32 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:42-18 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:42-48 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:43-16 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:43-46 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:44-40 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:45-10 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:45-14 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:45-44 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:46-07 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:46-12 Hmph 01:46-13 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:46-15 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:46-54 Let us have a discussion. 01:46-56 Seems CS got a job. 01:47-19 Let it be known that even though everyone makes fun of CS, he is actually a god. 01:47-26 23 years old, no job, yet livin' the life. 01:48-25 CS is a preview of what I shall be like at that age I presume. 01:48-34 Me too. 01:51-49 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:52-11 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:52-41 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:52-45 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:53-15 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:53-43 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:54-13 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:54-16 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:54-46 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:56-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:56-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:57-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-56 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:58-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:58-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-26 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:58-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-29 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:58-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-59 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:01-39 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:02-09 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:03-48 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:03-51 o/ 02:05-17 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:05-47 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:05-51 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:06-13 (hi) 02:06-21 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:06-35 Fuck. 02:06-41 Leave, CS65. 02:06-46 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:06-58 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:07-00 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:07-15 C.S is a god 02:07-30 I probs will be kicked out when i am 18 02:08-50 Me too. 02:08-52 Wait, fuck. 02:08-57 Why? 02:09-07 Why what? 02:09-50 Obvious. 02:10-38 Cuz TGPOC is a NEET lmfao 02:10-48 He gonna LDAR his days as a whitecel manlet JFL 02:11-03 No one's getting kicked out, lmao. 02:11-03 My oldest brother was outta here when he turned 18........... 02:11-23 Because he wanted to or because he was kicked out? 02:13-13 Got kicked out and moved into an apartment with his friend 02:13-27 Why was he kicked out? 02:14-44 Clearly obvious 02:14-47 Wait, are you saying kicked out of your parent's house? I'm not living with my parents. 02:14-53 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:15-00 Welcome, Qstlijku. 02:15-01 o/ 02:15-03 Sure ya aren't, CS65. 02:15-06 As you might wanna know, 02:15-11 I'm not though. 02:15-24 Ain't no fucking 23 year old man with no job livin' on his own. 02:15-25 I'm currently listening to some Chinese music 02:15-33 ^@tkf 02:15-41 Yes. 02:15-43 *isn't 02:15-45 Sure you are, Qst. 02:15-48 C.S must be living off of his friend's work 02:15-49 It is site-wide. 02:15-54 I might play a karaoke game soon 02:16-00 Wanna DM a screenshot? 02:16-01 Me too 02:16-04 How come it doesn't show up with Q's typing, then? 02:16-07 Wanna get a screenshot as a DM? 02:16-14 What about isTyping? 02:16-19 Sure, Qst. 02:16-28 Number 15 burger king foot lettuce 02:16-42 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:16-48 ok now do you see my typing? 02:16-52 Oh, there it is. 02:16-57 I was on mobile 02:17-08 That shouldn't make a difference. 02:17-55 Maybe I'll post in TDLD 02:17-57 What do you think? 02:18-04 Just post it. 02:18-08 https://fanstudio.co1.qualtrics.com/jfe/form/SV_dcGq2i2rZlCVPpP 02:18-08 Come, let's take this. 02:18-38 ^ 02:19-01 Should I take that? 02:19-09 Posted in #main-chat on TDLD 02:19-57 wtf 02:20-11 Speech assistant started reading out chat messages! 02:20-20 Said Professor Hartington posted... 02:20-21 Good! 02:20-31 \o 02:20-39 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:20-46 Just tell us what you are playing. 02:20-53 Fuck! 02:20-56 Or not 02:21-35 Fandumb askin me anime questions 02:23-23 >email address 02:23-23 This is the first Fandom survey I've seen that mentions Fandom. 02:23-28 ^ 02:23-31 Me too 02:24-24 I like how they put "Female, Male, Non-binary?" 02:24-36 Kek. 02:24-50 Askin' for my age. 02:24-57 Fandom violating their own ToU. 02:25-03 How old are ya... 02:25-04 Lol! 02:25-06 Oh my 02:25-16 I'm reportin them 02:25-54 Seems they want my real name and my email address now. 02:25-54 Shady Fandom. 02:25-58 I'm choosing "50 or older" to fuck with em hehehe 02:26-28 Probs gonna sell it to the black market, tkf 02:26-37 Well, 02:26-42 I shall use Korra Anoethite as my real name. 02:26-46 ^ 02:26-50 If they did that, I'm as good as dead due to signing a NDA for Council. 02:27-01 What be NDA.... 02:27-24 Non-disclosure agreement. 02:27-34 Should i put my real name or not..... 02:28-00 Figered it out before ya posted 02:28-00 Korra, look 02:28-06 The application is SJW! 02:28-09 Figured * 02:28-11 It says "non-binary" 02:28-13 It is, it's from Fandumb. 02:28-15 Etf autocorrect 02:28-22 Wtf* 02:28-29 What do ya expect from them California liberals? 02:28-41 Non binary whst if i identify as a lamp 02:28-47 What* 02:29-33 I identify as Anonminati. 02:29-37 Lol. 02:29-52 I identify as TheKorraFanatic. 02:29-56 >First name? 02:30-05 I put fake name as my name 02:30-11 Hmph. 02:30-43 Hell yeh, that shit done 02:30-49 Truly fascinating how y'all are still doing the survey. 02:31-05 Finished right now, sadly 02:31-19 Was boring as hell too. 02:31-25 I wasn't even going to finish it until you guys started talking about it. 02:31-40 When are surveys inot/i boring 02:31-41 ? 02:31-47 That survey was snappy fast. 02:32-02 ^ 02:32-44 Burger King foot lettuce 02:33-27 What? 02:33-36 Get iceberg lettuce. 02:34-01 Qst be refusing to tell us the name of the game on Discord. 02:34-10 BAD Q. 02:34-43 I ate the Burger King foot lettuce 02:35-06 My WPM been tankin' 02:35-40 Leave, SF. 02:35-41 What, SF? 02:35-50 Let me be the mod tonight. 02:35-50 Already got rid of pesky TG. 02:35-53 Why must SF leave? 02:36-06 s Is it because he has not said a coherent snetence in months 02:36-13 *years 02:36-35 What he said was obvious though. 02:36-48 Makin more errorz 02:36-49 His WPM (words per minute) has been getting worse. 02:37-02 Ah yes. 02:37-05 https://play.typeracer.com?rt=y59jb3ew5 have a ganda 02:37-08 Been makin' errorz 02:37-18 Sometimes can't even stay at 90 ya hear me 02:37-24 Let's take a gander. 02:37-37 Said this on RPC earlier, got called racist. 02:37-41 Still ain't sure why. 02:38-58 Let's take a redo. 02:39-07 The last thing you'd want in your Burger King burger is somebody's___ 02:39-58 Can you stop with that? 02:40-33 Pitiful. 02:40-49 Whom 02:40-50 TypeRacer is boring. 02:41-05 ^ 02:41-10 Crushed SF as usual. 02:41-12 It's for those at the tob cuz 02:41-20 TKF gettin' 50 wpm n stuff 02:41-28 Incorrect. 02:44-58 Crushed TKF as usual. 02:45-22 TKF ain't even playing. 02:45-38 Sometimes I can get my beautiful 100wpm from time to time. 02:46-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:46-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:46-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:47-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:47-52 The last thing you'd want in your Christian Minecraft Server is an atheist, but sothat might be what you gæt 02:48-08 But as that turns out* 02:48-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:48-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:48-32 Accidentally posted while retyping frick 02:49-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:49-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:49-20 Waht 02:49-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:49-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:49-56 tell me, you can type with your eyes closed CMF..? 02:49-58 Fascinating. 02:49-58 Was not aware Wookiepedia admins had CheckUser. 02:50-13 Is that really surprising? 02:50-22 Nope. 02:50-22 Just neva knew. 02:50-26 Same. 02:50-57 I can't remember which wikis have them. I just know that some of the largest wikis have them. 02:51-26 Explain usercheck immediately 02:51-43 Bureaucrats have (deleterevision) there as well. 02:51-53 Determines whether a user is a sock of a blocked account or not. 02:52-11 I suspect nothing less than Fandumb finding your IP and selling it on black-- 02:52-13 Sure 02:52-58 FBI OPEN up 03:01-40 What? 03:02-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:02-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:02-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:03-05 cmf was watching an innerpropet video omg 03:07-35 Hmph'st 03:08-14 Hmph'st. 03:10-46 Hmph'st. 03:11-21 Hmph'st. 03:11-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:12-29 Hmph'st. 03:13-30 Disgraceful. 03:13-36 "Hmph'st". 03:13-43 Hmph, I got accidentally b____ by TKF. 03:13-55 Poor bruh. 03:14-00 Took him hours to come back too. 03:14-27 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:15-12 That Navigation bar ain't messed up, CS. 03:15-24 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:16-48 Re: https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1629040#32 03:16-51 * https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1629040 03:19-36 Sad. 03:22-21 Chase McFly > Vincent the atheist 03:22-48 Huh? 03:23-02 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 03:23-06 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 03:23-22 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 03:23-57 Sub to PewDiePie 03:24-23 I can't. 03:24-29 Already subbed to him/. :) 03:25-02 Good 03:33-12 GTG 03:33-27 Incorrect 03:34-40 Seems Q******* disabled comments... 03:35-14 Nope 03:35-20 Just had those users blocked, hmph. 03:35-22 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 03:35-27 ? 03:36-00 CMF confusing everyone before leaving as expected 03:39-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:39-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:42-50 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:43-44 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:44-13 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:44-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:44-32 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:45-01 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:45-08 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:45-38 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:46-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:46-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:48-38 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:49-08 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:49-11 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:49-34 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:49-37 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:49-39 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:49-41 o/ 03:49-43 Hmph 03:49-46 Check #main-chat on TDLD 03:50-51 Sure. 03:53-31 Me too 04:00-16 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:00-36 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:00-39 Well I'm heading out now 04:00-40 \o 04:01-06 \o 04:01-22 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:06-03 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:06-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:06-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:12-13 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 04:24-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:24-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:35-05 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:38-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:38-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:40-52 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:42-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:42-04 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:43-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:45-49 \o 04:48-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:52-34 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:58-55 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:58-57 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:58-59 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:59-14 Hmph'st